Tainted Love
by ascella star
Summary: "lo siento mucho por Gohan y Milk, pero… No se molesten en revivirme". Fueron Simples palabras que persiguieron a Gohan durante mucho tiempo. Breve relato sobre los siete años transcurridos a partir de la muerte de Goku y su decisión de no volver, hasta su siguiente aparición. Desviación del Canon.


_"lo siento mucho por Gohan y Milk, pero… No se molesten en revivirme"_

Simples palabras que persiguieron a Gohan durante mucho tiempo. Palabras que, en un principio inspiraron admiración por su padre, pues en un acto aparentemente desinteresado, prefirió permanecer muerto y evitar que el planeta fuera asediado una y otra vez por increíbles enemigos.

Sin embargo, esa aparentemente noble decisión, de igual manera trajo consigo varios sinsabores. El primer trago amargo que esas palabras le trajeron, llegó simples horas después, cuando comunicó los deseos de su padre a su madre. Milk estaba devastada. Ese día lloró hasta quedarse dormida, y los días que le siguieron no fueron mejores. Casi cualquier cosa en la casa le recordaba a su ahora difunto esposo, lo cual desembocaba en una nueva ola de lagrimas y lamentos. Con el paso de los días, llegó la resignación y finalmente la aceptación de su destino. Milk optó por dedicar sus energías en su hijo y su padre, y poco a poco, comenzó a salir a flote.

Gohan llego a convencerse que poco a poco las cosas mejorarían, que su pequeña familia podía soportar esto y mas, pues eran una familia de guerreros, y como tal, no se rendirían y saldrían adelante.

Fue entonces que el siguiente "problema" apareció, mismo que estuvo a punto de destruir el pequeño universo que era la Familia Son. Una mañana al bajar a desayunar, encontró a su madre en la cocina. No, es que Milk no acostumbrara estar ahí, o que no le gustara, por los dioses, a esa mujer le encantaba cocinar. El problema fue el cómo la encontró. Sentada en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, con las manos temblando y la mirada perdida… con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, Milk ni siquiera noto cuando su hijo se sentó a su lado, y cuando este demandó su atención, ella simplemente lo miro con ojos perdidos, asustados… ojos que no había visto en su madre desde que le comunicara la decisión de su padre.

Esa mañana, Milk descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Fue la primera vez que Gohan resintió la decisión de su padre.

Gohan sabia la alta probabilidad de que su padre no tuviera la mas minima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con su esposa, pero también debía ser consiente que los bebes no aparecen por generación espontánea, o los trae una cigüeña que viene de Paris… también sabia que en los planes de Goku no estaba morir… pero sabiendo que existía incluso la mas minima posibilidad de que algo así sucediera ¿no pudo cuidarse y evitarle a su madre esta angustia? Gohan simplemente no pudo con la noticia, y sin mas salio de la casa, y huyó.

Ese día Gohan no volvió. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas racionalmente. Voló a velocidades increíbles tratando de despejar su mente, recorrió el globo cerca de tres veces antes de que un Pícoro, mitad preocupado y mitad molesto le detuviera a medio vuelo, demandando saber que demonios le sucedía.

Gohan no aguantó más… y se rompió.

Entre lagrimas y sollozos, finalmente dejo salir toda esa angustia que hace semanas le consumía… la pena de perder a un padre, y saberse huérfano por elección propia de su progenitor, sentirse solo y tener que mostrar un lado fuerte a su pequeña familia, el saber que pronto esa familia crecería, mas su pequeño hermano o hermana no tendría la suerte de conocer a su padre… aunado a la angustia y el miedo de perder a su madre física y mentalmente en el proceso y ahora si quedar solo…

Nunca supo como sucedió, solo sabe que lloro hasta quedarse dormido y que despertó al día siguiente en una de las habitaciones del templo sagrado.

Gohan se sintió más ligero. Y así fue que volvió a casa con una nueva determinación. Si su padre no estaría ahí para su hermano, él definitivamente estaría, y seria el mejor hermano mayor de todos los tiempos.

El embarazo de Milk se llevo con cierta tranquilidad, y también sirvió para crear una extraña amistad entre Bulma y Milk. La primera al enterarse que la esposa de su mejor amigo estaba embarazada de nuevo, no pudo más que correr a su encuentro y ofrecerle toda la ayuda y todo el apoyo que pudiese necesitar. Irónicamente, lo único que Milk necesitaba era compañía femenina, y pláticas simples que la ayudaran a llevar el día a día.

La mayor sorpresa llego de la mano de Vegeta, a quien la noticia del embarazo de Milk y el posterior nacimiento del pequeño Goten, le ayudo a recuperarse de la depresión en que se había sumido al finalmente caer en cuenta del hecho de de ser el ultimo sobreviviente de raza pura de su especie. Vegeta llego un día junto a Bulma a la casa Son, y tras estar observando las dinámicas de las mujeres y del primogénito de Kakaroto, silenciosamente se acerco, tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y lo reconoció como hijo y hermano de grandes guerreros, reconociéndolo en el acto como parte de su raza y ordenándole en su lengua que siempre se sintiera orgulloso de su linaje Saiyan.

Gohan y Milk estaban sorprendidos. Bulma estaba bañada en lagrimas; la única otra vez que Vegeta hizo algo similar, fue con su Propio hijo, Trunks, a quien también reconoció como parte de su raza, mas también como parte de la Casa Vegeta, la Familia Real de Vegetasei… el hecho de que ahora haya reconocido al pequeño Goten de la misma forma… era no solo increíble, sino sorprendente e inesperado.

Dirigiendo su atención esta vez hacia el Son mayor, Vegeta lo analizo mudamente, causando incomodidad en el aludido. Tras algunos silenciosos minutos, finalmente Vegeta se dirigió a él, advirtiéndole que se avecinaban días complicados y que el estaría ahí para ayudarlo a sobrellevar esos problemas. Gohan no entendió sus palabras en ese momento, mas agradeció el gesto, recuperando a su hermano de las manos de Vegeta en el proceso.

Seis meses bastaron para que las palabras de Vegeta cobraran sentido.

Gohan se sentía inquieto. Se sentía irracionalmente violento, y utilizaba cualquier tipo de excusa para iniciar una pelea con quien sea estuviera cerca. Se rebeló en contra de su madre, y se rehusó a continuar con sus estudios, respondía de manera grosera a su abuelo, y frecuentemente escapaba de casa y no regresaba en días. Todo explotó un sábado por la tarde en que sorprendentemente Gohan estaba en casa, Su pequeño hermano no dejaba de llorar y su madre cometió la equivocación de pedirle revisar a Goten.

Gohan, con la voz inundada de ira, le respondió que él no tenia obligación de hacerlo, que el niño no era su hijo y que definitivamente no era su culpa si el mocoso no tenía un padre que lo atendiera.

La furia que Gohan reflejo en su rostro, fue algo completamente extraño para su madre, quien a pesar de su comportamiento reciente, siempre había considerado a su primogénito como un ser tranquilo. Milk tuvo miedo de su hijo por primera vez.

Gohan al ver a su madre acobardarse ante él, con una expresión de absoluto miedo por su integridad física y la de su bebé, salio del extraño trance en el que se encontraba, y con una mirada de horror por sus propias acciones y tras murmurar una disculpa salio de la casa Son, esta vez finalmente comprendiendo las palabras de Vegeta meses atrás y dirigiéndose con absoluta urgencia a la Corporación Capsula.

Resultó ser una condición propia de su herencia Saiyan. Un periodo de tiempo en que la ira podía nublar todas sus acciones y decisiones… situación que en palabras de Vegeta, había llevado a la locura a muchos, y a una muerte prematura por cometer estupideces a otros.

Gohan se encontró entrenando con Vegeta por al menos tres horas diarias, lo cual finalmente le ayudó a retomar un poco de su usual sentido común.

Las constantes visitas a la Corporación no siempre fueron en solitario. De cuando en cuando, Milk y su pequeño hermano decidían acompañarlo, Milk buscando contacto humano que comprendiera por lo que su familia estaba pasando, y Goten para pasar un rato agradable con su ahora compañero de juegos y travesuras, Trunks.

Un día en particular, Vegeta notó mas violento y molesto que de costumbre a su compañero de entrenamiento; de inmediato supo que algo mas inquietaba al joven híbrido, por lo que, recurriendo al lenguaje que mejor dominaba, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Incrementó la gravedad, activó los bots, y aumentó su propia fuerza de ataque. Un par de golpes y algunos insultos bien colocados y Vegeta logró su cometido.

Sin embargo, lo que Vegeta escuchó, lo dejo perplejo. El mocoso maldecía a su propio padre y la decisión de abandonarlo a él y a su familia casi dos años atrás. Levemente se pregunto si Kakaroto tuviera una tumba, se revolvería en ella solo de escuchar la opinión que su hijo mayor tenia de él.

Entre golpes y patadas, esquivando rayos de energía y el rebote de los bots, Gohan detallo como el día anterior había escuchado a su made comentar con Bulma como ella no recordaba que Goku hubiese pasado por un periodo similar al de su primogénito. La respuesta de Bulma fue simple: fue la época en que la Patrulla Roja llego a su fin y posteriormente comenzó su entrenamiento en el templo de Kamisama.

La furia lo invadió al comprender que su padre nuevamente lo había abandonado en la verja de un problema que debió afrontar a su lado. Y sin embargo, prefirió seguir sus propios deseos egoístas, huyendo del problema al que sabía tarde o temprano de enfrentaría.

_**\- ¡No me compares con ese cobarde egoísta!**_

_**\- Si no quieres que lo haga, ¡demuéstrame lo contrario! ¡Demuéstrame que tu eres el guerrero y hombre honorable que clamas tu padre no es! Por que al momento, lo único que veo ¡es una copia barata de kakaroto!**_

El Ki de Gohan explotó, y peleó como hacía mucho que no… de manera descuidada y con el juicio nublado. Mas cuando su visión terminó por nublarse por las lagrimas no derramadas, Vegeta suspendió el entrenamiento.

Caminando hacia la salida de la Cámara de Gravedad, Vegeta se dirigió una ultima vez al joven. **– **_**si realmente quieres que el mundo te vea como el hombre que dices ser, deberías comenzar a actuar como tal, no como un mocoso asustado que aun ahora no se decide a salir de la sombra de su padre. – **_

El cambio en Gohan a partir de entonces fue notorio y sobretodo, beneficioso para su familia y amigos.

Cinco años más pasaron. Cinco años en que la relación Son – Briefs se estrecho, al grado de que mas de uno bromeaba con que eran más una sola familia, que dos. Gohan y Goten encontraron en Bulma a la tía loca y consentidora, mientras que Milk descubrió en ella a esa hermana insoportable pero incondicional que jamás tuvo. Vegeta en cambio jugaba un papel mas importante en la vida de los Jóvenes Son.

Para Goten, Vegeta era lo mas cercano que tenia a una figura paterna, y a pesar de llamarlo "tío" muy dentro de si, lo consideraba como su padre. Alguna vez platicando con su hermano mayor, le confesó que le gustaría mucho que su propio padre fuera igual que el tío Vegeta; Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír con la idea.

Él sabia que Vegeta estaba lejos de ser el padre perfecto, nada mas alejado de la realidad, sin embargo, lo que al Príncipe le faltaba en habilidades sociales y afectivas, lo reponía instantáneamente con la atención y dedicación que le ofrecía a todo aquel a quien consideraba digna de ellas. Gohan se sabía entre los pocos que gozaban de dicho privilegio. Los pasados cinco años eran gran prueba de ello.

* * *

Si había una actividad que todo Saiyan disfrutaba, era pelear, por lo que con el anuncio del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, los Son – Briefs decidieron participar, por el simple hecho de divertirse y "humillar a uno que otro payaso"

Fue en la fila de registro, cuando Gohan escucho una voz que hacia mas de siete años no escuchaba, voz que en su mas tierna infancia le producía confort y felicidad, seguridad… y que ahora solo le inspiraba rencor y resentimiento.

Era la voz de su padre.

Volteo a verlo con una mirada neutral y tras preguntarle el motivo de su presencia, Goku con esa muy suya sonrisa sencilla, simplemente respondió que se entero de sus planes de participar, y le pareció un excelente momento para sorprenderlos y pasar un momento agradable en familia.

_**\- Pues entonces deberías ir a buscar a esa familia de la que hablas, por que yo no la conozco. - **_

Goku no supo que le sorprendió más. Si las palabras de su Hijo o el veneno con el que las dijo. En un segundo, la actitud despreocupada del Saiyan se evaporo, evaluando en el acto al que reconocía como su hijo mayor, encontrando en el un aura de resentimiento y un reflejo de dolor y dureza en los antes inocentes y transparentes ojos de su progenie.

Y después, una sonrisa irónica que era más propia del príncipe Saiyan. _**– ahora, si me permites, yo si tengo una familia a la que volver. Con tu permiso **_**padre . – **

Goku intento seguirlo y exigirle una explicación, mas una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo. Vegeta lo miraba serio, y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, le indico que ese no era lugar para hablar, y que lo siguiera.

Ya en un callejón alejado, Goku bramó por una explicación al extraño comportamiento de su hijo; explicación que prontamente Vegeta le dio.

Palabra a palabra, la pelea iba abandonando el cuerpo del guerrero legendario. De boca de su antiguo rival, Goku se entero del embarazo de Milk y del nacimiento de su segundo hijo, de los problemas de personalidad de Gohan y algunos otros problemas que enfrento la casa Son. Palabra a palabra, Goku se dio cuenta que la decisión que tomo siete años atrás finalmente no había sido la correcta. La cereza del pastel llego envuelta en forma de Goten, quien buscando a su tío Vegeta, ignoró por completo la presencia del otro Saiyan, mientras miraba con adoración al príncipe.

Adoración que diez años atrás, se encontraba en la mirada de su primogénito y que era dirigida solamente a él.

Viendo al menor partir, Goku decidió que su presencia ya no era querida ni necesitada. Estando a punto de despedirse y anunciar su no retorno, Vegeta lo sorprendió una ultima vez antes de alejarse también. _**– Aun estas a tiempo Kakaroto. Corrige tus errores y asume tus responsabilidades. A pesar de las apariencias, esos mocosos te necesitan. – **_y sin una palabra más, se alejo del callejón, dejando atrás a un pensativo Goku.

* * *

**Esto es algo que para ser sincera no tengo idea de donde salió.**

**Viendo una retransmisión de repente me dije, "todos reciben a Goku con alegría después de siete años de ausencia, pero ¿y si no fuera así?**

**Primera vez que escribo en este fandom, así que me encantará leer sus opiniones.**


End file.
